Lucy in DWMA
by Alice Deathnote 777
Summary: Fairy Tail put Lucy into a mental hospital for yelling and screaming through celebrations and fro saying she has seen blood everywhere. Until two teens took Lucy to D.W.M.A.(Death Weapon and Mister Academy) Will Lucy be accepted there or will she just be left alone again? And why does Team Natsu want her back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this my first fanfic so please enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater)

* * *

Ch. 1

Lucy's P.O.V

Once I woke up room was all white, no picture and no nothing. I was waiting to hear Natsu's voice, but didn't hear a sound. Thats until I remembered what happened a few months ago.

(flashback) Lucy's P.O.V

I walked into the guild to see everything was as normal as it can be. The usual Natsu and Gray bickering while throwing insults at each other, then causing a brawl containing most of the guild members, but around the end when they were about to finish I saw Natsu about to announce something, that is until I screamed crying out that I saw blood everywhere. Everyone looked at me as I looked like I was crazy. I just gave them a confused face and asked "What happened". Then people from a mental hospital came into the guild trying to take me out while I struggled to get out. I kept screaming for them to help me, but to no anvil, they just watched with disgusted faces as I was taken away. As then I looked at Master to see he has taken my guild mark off and told me it was for a good cost. That is until I blacked out. Then it became three months later of me staying put in this Hell hole.

(end of flashback) Still Lucy's P.O.V

It was a wednesday, meaning I would get food. They have forgotten of my meal a couple of time (not) and I was starving. I was waiting for my food for more than three hours now, "I guessed they have forgotten this time too". I mumbled as my stomach grumbled.(Ha it rhymes) That is until my door was busted down by a short blond wearing a school girls outfit and holding a scythe in her right hand. She ran at me grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the hospital.(more like a prison)

End for now

I don't even know what to write next. Yeah I know it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

I know my last chapter was short, but I don't know about this. I actually plan them out first. I put them in freaking tiny book, so don't blame me if this chapter is short as well.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater)

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

As Lucy and the other girl left, Guards contacted Fairy Tail informing them the information on her.

**(At Fairy Tail)**

**(Makarove's P.O.V)**

I was just contacted by the mental hospital guards telling me that my child (not so much anymore) Lucy has escaped and that there were damages I had to pay for. "God Dammit, when will those brats learn not to destroy everything they have touched" I whispered to my self. I got out of my office, watching as Natsu and Gray started another brawl. As I got up on the railings of the second floor to yell at them to shut up, Laxus has beat me to it. "Shut It" yelled Laxus. I thanked him and started to talk."Well as I was just informed, Lucy Heartfilia has just escaped, Apparently a young girl wielding a scythe barged in destroying the front, had broken Lucy out." " Good now she's out of the way" Natsu yelled in satisfaction. "No Natsu it's more likely she'll come after us" Lissana said." She can't do a thing she is to weak, she hides behind her spirts, so more likely she can't disturb us" Gray said. I was about to speak, surprisingly someone else did.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Shut up, you don't know what your talking about, Lucy is strong, she beat a member from Oracion Seis and Grimore Heart, she also beat Vidaldus (Tower of Heaven) member of Trinity Raven that belongs in a assassin guild called Death's Head Caucus. She may not be on the same level as you, team Natsu but she is strong in her own way. Also what if you were the being called weak. Not even you people like being called that. It was already sad watching her leave. I'm glad she escaped. I've seen that hospital, I was actually the only person to visit or talk to her while she was there. None of you went to visit. That place had nothing in there, all quiet and blank walls. Well you can't do anything now. You don't know where she is." surprisingly Freed said as he sat down to read. As the rest of Fairy Tail stand there thinking about what Freed said. Makarove went back into his office.

**(With Lucy)**

"Hey, I got a question, what are your guys' names" Lucy asked. "I'm Maka and that's Soul, I'm a Miester and he's a Weapon" Maka introduced. " Then where we going" Lucy asked curiously. "Were going to D.W.M.A in Death City, Lord Death wants to Talk to you" Maka said. surprisingly that name sounds familier. " Hey, Maka can you explain Lord Death to her she looks confused" Soul said looking at Lucy. "Oh no, it's just that name sounds familier" " Really, I can explain what he looks like for you if you would like." Maka said. "No it's Ok" Lucy said smiling.

**(time skip: D.W.M.A near Lord Deaths office) (Lucy P.O.V) **to lazy to continue conversation

"Were here, Lord Death" Maka said calmly as we walk closer to his office. I could here a lot of yelling about surpassing the gods in there. As we enter, a boy with blue hair flies against the room towards me, out of instinct I duck, causing him to crash on to the wall.

* * *

Well end for now by. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 ;) "Huh" Lucy said looking at a blue haired boy. "Oh, Lucy you're here now, well nice to see you again." Lord Death said. "What, um who are you, you look kinda well kinda creepy" Lucy said looking at him, then around the room. Soul then spoke up. " That's Lord Death Lucy, he owns this place". "Oh not just that I used to take care of Lucy when Lucy's parents we're gone, speaking of parents, Lucy how are your parents doing."Lucy down casted her eyes to her feet and said in a sad tone " well, my parents are dead, mom died when I was younger, and dad died while I was sleeping for 7 years. " What do you mean you were sleeping for, actually I think I can sleep longer than that, no I can sleep longer than the gods can, I will sur. Oww, what was that for." Black stars said. "Black Star can't you see she's upset" Maka says half yelling. "Actually it's fine, and by the way I was sleeping for seven years cause a dragon roar came at us and the first master of the guild I was in saved us by putting a spell called Fairy Sphere on us." " Ok, anyways got important business to talk about with you so he you go, well... ( At Sabertooth) Normal POV "Hey did you hear, apperenly Lucy Heartfillia was put in a mental hospital" " what " " well they said that she went crazy, also she was kicked out of her guild" " well that's not surprising, she is weak after all" " well anyways, blah, blah, blah." Rogue then got up and started to walk towards the front of the guild" hey Rogue were yo goin". Said Sting " Outside " Rogue said unemotionally ( of course) "k" As Rogue was walking, he over heard people talking and started to listen. " Hey Freed" " Yes, Laxus-sama". " What was that all ahoy back at the guild, do you like the celestrial Mage or something" Laxus said amused as he watched Freed blush. " What, Laxuswere did you get that idea from." Freed said a little uncertain. " oh yes, I bet Freed just wants to get in to her pants, oops mean skirt." Bixlows says laughing a little then sticking his toque out." Um" Freed said blushing more ( Is blushing more possible) So you do want to do that with her." Evergreen says, slightly amused. " um, I didn't say I like her." "And you didn't say you didn't like her or instead of like love" Evergreen says now smirking." You know what, I'm tired of your teasing, I'm leaving." Freed says walking away. With Rogue "Hey Rogue" " hm" Rogue said turning around to be faced to face ( more like face to mask he) with Rufus. "yes" "you like her don't you, I mean Lucy Heartfilia, well I like her too." Rufus Sid wilting for Rogue's answer. " well yes" Rogue said it unsure. All I wanted to say is." Sorry end of chapter ;) 


End file.
